SherlockIrène Un garsUne fille
by Elyonportrait
Summary: petites scènes de la vie de couple de sherlock et Irène inspiré d'un gars, une fille
1. Chapter 1 les fruits et légumes

Sherlock/Irène un gars/une fille

_**Les fruits et légumes**_

_Holmes et Irène se promène au marché avec Watson, qui décidément s'arrêter à tous les coins de rue pour dire bonjour à tous les gens qu'il connaissait, il s'arrêta une énième fois pour discuter sous les soupirs de Holmes, quand Irène s'arrêta à un stand de fruits et légumes_

**I :** et des melons si on prenait des melons ?

**H :** ho non pas sa !

**I :** rhoo aller ! C'est la saison et c'est très frais les melons !

_Holmes pris un melon au hasard sur le stand et s'en alla le payer quand Irène lui arracha de mains_

**H :** Ba quoi ?

**I :** ta même pas vérifié si il été mur !

**H :** j'en c'est rien moi ! Si le type le vend c'est qu'il doit être mur non ?

**I :** mais non pas forcément ! On voit bien tu ne fait jamais les course toi !

**H :** Ba voyons ! Bien sur que je fais les courses !

**I :** ha oui ? Dis moi ce que tu vas chercher ?

**H :** heu… hé bien… je vais chercher le journal tous les matins !

**W :** ce n'est pas des course ça Holmes

**I :** oui tu ne vérifie pas si le journal est mur !

**H :** non je vérifie que les nouvelles sont fraiches

_Watson pouffa de rire et Irène leva les yeux au ciel, toujours le mot pour rire celui la _

**I :** sans commentaire, bon viens par la je vais te montrer c'est très simple pour le melon

_Elle attrapa un fruit au hasard sur le stand et lui expliqua en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

**I :** il faut le tâter, mais bien le tâter, tu n'hésite pas et une fois que la bien tâter, tu coupe la queue et la tu le sens bien pour voir si il a une bonne odeur d'accord ? C'est très important pour…

**H :** attend je te coupe deux petite seconde c'est très important aussi !

**I :** oui ?

**H : **t'aime pas quand on se moque de toi hein ?

**I :** ba non !

**H :** non hein ? Ba pose le potiron tout de suite, parce que je sens que sa viens la ! oui pose vite la parce que la je vais dire un truc méchant !

_Irène regarda le fruit qu'elle avait pris et reposa en vitesse le potiron légèrement honteuse pendant que Holmes luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle l'attrapa par le bras et ils quittèrent le rayon, il réussi à attraper une tomate au passage et la montra a Watson qui les suivait _

**H :** et donc sa c'est une orange donc…

**I :** bon sa va n'en rajoute pas !

_Watson secoua la tête en les voyant se disputait, qui pouvait dire que faire les courses avec eux 2 c'été barbant et chiant ?_


	2. Chapter 2 les céréales

_**Les céréales**_

_Irène était en train de boire son café pendant que Holmes lisait le journal_

**I :** tes céréales vont être molles !

**H :** hein ?

**I :** tes céréales !

**H :** oui mais j'aime bien ça quand elles son molles !

**I :** ouai mais les céréales sa se mange pas molles !

**H :** et pourquoi sa se mangerai pas molle les céréales ?

**I :** parce que les céréales on les mange croquantes !

**H :** Ba si on les mange croquantes pourquoi on met du lait dedans ?

**I :** pour que sa passe mieux ! Pour le calcium ! Quand tu mets du lait ta 3 minutes pour les manger !

**H :** et d'où sa sort d'où ces conneries la ?

**I :** c'est comme sa !

**H :** Ha ouai c'est comme sa ?

**I :** oui mais la elles vont plus être bonne la !

**H :** bon je peux les manger mes céréales comme je veux oui?

**I :** nan mais défois tu t'obstine pour un rien franchement !

_Il se mit à la regarder franchement surpris _

**H :** défois je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait d'acheter un mode d'emploi sur les femmes!

**I :** pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**H :** pour rien !

_Il soupira et dit bonjour à Watson qui venait d'entrer dans le salon _


	3. Chapter 3 la gueule de bois

_**Gueule de bois**_

_Holmes était attablé pour son petit déjeuner et avait énormément de mal à se servir du café le moindre bruit qu'il faisait été aussitôt amplifié par ses oreilles, le rendant insupportable, il avait fait la fête la veille avec Watson et des amis et le réveil était plutôt difficile, il pris un cachet d'aspine qu'il jeta dans son verre, le bruit amplifié le fit sursauter et il se boucha les oreilles en marmonnant des jurons contre le verre, quand Irène fit son apparition, elle pris bien soin de faire beaucoup de bruit avec les talons de ses chaussures, elle semblait s'amuser de la situation, elle vint s'assoir à coté de lui et se servit une tasse de café_

I : bonjour !

_Dit-elle d'une voix forte et aigu, le son lui vrilla les oreilles et il fit la grimace _

H : heu…salut

I : sympas la soirée avec tes amis ?

H : hein ?

I : SYMPAS LA SOIREE AVEC TES AMIS ?

_Il se boucha les oreilles, elle avait le don de jouer avec ses gueules de bois c'était d'ailleurs son jeu préféré, il devrait se méfier la prochaine fois qu'elle lui donnée son aval pour faire une fête entre amis_

**H :** s'il te plait Irène ! Un peu moins fort je t'en pris !

**I :** vous avez bu ?

**H :** heu…moui… modérément

**I :** hum hum ! bien sur !

_Dit elle en beurrant une biscote et en faisant bien racler le couteau dessus le bruit lui été insupportable_

**H :** tu ne veux pas arrêter ça ?

_Elle croqua dans sa biscotte tous près de ses oreilles faisant le plus de craquement possible _

**H :** arrête s'il te plait Irène ! C'est vachement agressif comme bruit !

**I :** sa fait mal hein ?

_Il marmonna dans son café et elle partis vers la cuisine pendant qu'il savourait le silence, elle revint de la cuisine avec une louche et une casserole et se mit à taper très fort dessus en chantant autour de lui _

**I :** LA LA LA LA !

**H :** ARRETE STOP SA SUFFIT !

**I :** LA LA LA ! BONNE JOURNEE !

_Lui cria t'elle en s'en allant vers la chambre se préparer pour sortir, pendant qu'il croisa les bras sur la table et y enfonça sa tête dedans, cette femme allait le rendre dingue avant la fin de ces jour il se voyait déjà remplir un formulaire pour l'asile, en attendant règle numéros 1 ne jamais la sous-estimer _


	4. Chapter 4 les accros au café

_**Les accros au café**_

_Holmes entra dans la cuisine de bon matin et chercha madame Hudson, il se souvenu quelque minute plus tard qu'elle était partis hier dans la soirée pour aller chez sa tante, tans pis il fouilla dans les armoires pour trouver du café, plus les minutes passer et plus il s'affoler_

**H :** OH NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

_Irène arriva à son secours_

**I :** qu'est ce qui passe ?

**H :** IL N Y A PLUS DE CAFE !

**I :** C EST PAS VRAI ?

**H :** SI !

**I :** ta regardé partout ?

_Ils retournèrent la cuisine sortant tous et mettant tous par terre, mais rien à faire il n'y avait plus du tout de café_

**I :** merde il n'y a plus de café ! Qu'est qu'on fait ?

**H :** heu… Ba je ne sais pas moi… il n'y a plus de café !

**I :** bon écoute ce n'est pas grave on ne boit pas de café, de toute façon sa énerve !

**H :** ta raison !

**I :** le café sa énerve !

**H :** SURTOUT QU EN YEN N'A PAS PUTAIN !

_Watson entra tous surpris dans la cuisine, ou il du se frayer un chemin parmi le Bazard par terre _

**W :** heu... Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

**I :** PLUS DE CAFE !

**W :** mais ce n'est pas un drame quand même !

_Ils se regardèrent un moment _

**I :** j'ai une idée

**H :** laquelle ?

**I :** viens on va au café d'en face !

**H :** té super ! Je te suis !

_Et ils partirent en vitesse laissant Watson seul au milieu des casseroles et de la vaisselle, si on avait appris à Watson à l'école de médecine que la cocaïne engendrait des état de manque on avait oublié de lui parler des effet d'un petit déjeuner sans café ! _


	5. Chapter 5 le grand ménage

_**Le grand ménage**_

_Madame Hudson avait décider de faire un grand ménage et avait demander à tous le monde avant de sortir de mettre ses affaires et le contenu de leur étagère dans des cartons pour ne pas les abimer et faire les poussière plus facilement sur les meubles, Irène était en plein cartons avec les objet de la salle pendant qu'un carton se déplacer tous seule derrière elle, il traversa le salon tout doucement pendant qu'elle rangeait les bibelots et fini par arriver tout près de la porte de sortie _

**I :** SHERLOCK ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu retourne tout de suite dans ta chambre finir les cartons ! On ne sort pas si ce n'est pas fini

_Le carton entama une lente marche arrière et repartis vers la chambre_

**I :** défois je me demande quel âge tu as ?

_Une main passa dans un des trous du carton et indiqua le chiffre 3 _

**I :** ouai c'est sa ! Aller file ! Et plus vite que sa !

**Mrs H :** il est infernal quand même, il ne pensait tout de même pas sortir de la déguiser sous un carton ?

**I :** ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson je l'ai à l'œil ! ET TU RANGE TOUS !

_Madame Hudson partie en rigolant tandis qu'Irène leva les yeux au ciel, non mais quel gamin celui la ! _


	6. Chapter 6 pas réveillé

_**Pas réveiller**_

_7h30 du matin dans le salon Irène était en train de servir un café et de préparer ses tartines quand Holmes arriva en trainant les pieds_

**I :** bonjour sherlock !

_Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et attrapa une tasse à coté de lui_

**I :** sa va ta bien dormi ?

_Il prit sa cuillère et attrapa le pot à coté de lui et s'en mis quelques cuillères dans sa tasse et commença à verser de l'eau chaude dessus_

**I :** dit donc je pensait à un truc ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve à 12h00 ? Et qu'on déjeune ensemble ? Hein ? En amoureux, tu sais au petit resto qui fait le coin de la rue juste à coté de la clinique à Watson ?

_Il resta muet et mis quelques sucres dans son café_

**I :** qu'est que tu as ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

**H :** je déteste parler au petit déjeuner

**I :** à bon ? Sa fait bientôt 1 ans qu'on est ensemble et tu me la jamais dis ?

**H :** parce que je déteste parler au petit déjeuner !

_Il touilla sa tasse les yeux dans le vide_

**H :** c'est tout

**I :** bon mais on se retrouve quand même à…

**H :**chuuuut !

**I :** ok !

_Il aller boire son café quand il renifla l'odeur et regarda plus attentivement l'étiquette du bocal dont il s'était servis quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui prit doucement le bocal des mains _

**I :** ha non mais ce n'est pas du café ça !

**H :** mais alors qu'est que c'est ?

**I :** c'est de l'engrais pour les jardinières de fleurs de madame Hudson

_Il se prit la tête dans les mains et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et aller se lever pour vider sa tasse quand elle lui prit aussi des mains_

**I :** non attend donne, je vais te le rincer, je vais te faire un café mon amour, t'énerve pas, sa va aller !

_Il se leva de sa chaise et repartis vers sa chambre_

**H :** je vais me recoucher

_Elle le regarda se recoucher et partis en direction de la cuisine pour aller rincer la tasse et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dans le couloir décidément il y avait des jours comme sa ou le grand cerveau avait besoin de vacance _


	7. Chapter 7 sortie en ballade

_**Sortie en ballade**_

_Holmes et Irène était dans le salon avec Watson et discuter gaiment _

**I :** dit Sherlock on va au restaurant ?

**H :** oh non à l'opéra c'est mieux

**I :** ho non le restaurant !

**H :** l'opéra !

**I :** alleeezzz !

**H :** l'opéra je te dis !

_Elle se leva vers les étagères, pris quelque bouquins pendant qu'il été absorbé dans son journal et l'approcha de la cheminé et commença à carboniser le bout de la couverture _

**H :** dis pourquoi sa sent le bruler d'un coup ?

_Il leva la tête vers la cheminer et se précipita vers elle pour sauver ses bouquins mais elle les garda contre elle _

**I :** alors on va ou ?

**H :** ok

**I :** chouette ! On va au resto ! On va au resto !

_Dit elle en chantant, pendant que lui était partis en direction de la chambre, en ressorti avec quelque flacons de parfum et s'attabla avec à son labo de chimie_

**I :** HA NON ! Pas mes parfums ! Pas d'expérience chimique sur mes parfums !

**H :** ok alors on va ou ?

**I :** bon Ba on peut faire un opéra/resto ?

**H :** ok sa marche !

_Ils se préparèrent et sortirent de la maison sous les yeux ahuri de madame Hudson et les soupirs de Watson, heureusement qu'ils s'aiment et ne se font pas réellement la guerre _


	8. Chapter 8 l'homme idéal

_**L'homme idéal**_

_Irène était en train de feuilleté un magasine au salon pendant que Holmes prenait son petit déjeuner _

**I :** hé Sherlock je suis en train de faire un test la !

**H :** oui ?

**I :** vivez-vous avec l'homme idéal ?

_Holmes soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il trouver les tests de magazine pour femmes tellement niais _

**I :** tu dois répondre à des questions, mais sois honnête d'accord ?

**H:** ok vas y!

**I :** ok ? Alors question N° 1 votre homme c'est t'il changer une roue ?

**H :** pff je ne réponds même pas à cette question ! Évidement comme tous hommes qui se respecte !

**I :** évidement !

**H :** Ba oui !

**I :** bien sur ! hum hum ! Réparer une chaudière ?

**H :** bien sur c'est même moi qui l'est réparé la chaudière ici, il y a 4 ans

**I :** hum hum, ok question N°3 a t'il des notions de plomberie?

**H :** le roi du tuyau c'est moi Irène, je me suis fait passer pour un parfais plombier de métier à la villa de Monsieur Charles Auguste Milverton

**I :** dernière question est il toujours près à vous donner un coup de main ?

**H :** bien sur !

**I :** bien sur ! Je comptabilise…. Bien Sherlock ! Tu as obtenu le maximum de point ! Tu es l'homme idéal bravo !

**H :** hé ouai sa ten bouche hein ?

**I :** c'est bien !

_Elle sortie une boite à outil de sous la table et la plaça dessus_

**I :** bien, alors avec le sourire, tu vas me changer la roue du cab devant la porte, réparer la chaudière et remplacer le robinet de la salle de bain d'accord ?

_Il la regarda d'un air ahuri pendant que Watson applaudissait _

**I :** et tous sa avec un beau sourire, une belle banane hein ? Parce que tu es l'homme idéal !

_Puis elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine rejoindre madame Hudson _

**H :** mais… heuuu !

**W :** alors la franchement bravo je compte les points depuis le début de la semaine et la je dois dire que je vais lui doubler ses points désolé cher ami mais la c'est un coup de maitre reconnaissez le

**H :** …


	9. Chapter 9 le régime

_**Le régime**_

_Holmes entra dans la cuisine de bon matin et trouva sur la table une assiette de biscotte et un mot _

_Sherlock, j'ai des course à faire avec madame Hudson, donc je suis déjà partis, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner adapter à ton nouveau régime, bon appétit je t'aime à ce soir_

_Il regarda l'assiette et soupira en jetant le mot chiffonné sur un coin de la table_

**H :** des biscottes allégé ? N'importe quoi je ne vais pas bouffer ça moi !

_Il se retourna et fouilla dans les placards, pour en sortir des brioches, de la confiture, du chocolat, et commença à manger tranquillement tous en rigolant et se foutant royalement du régime imposer par Irène _

_Soudain Irène surgit de sa cachette, le faisant mourir de peur_

**I :** J EN ETE SURE ! Alors je te tends un piège et toi comme un gosse tu tombe dedans !

**H :** ok ta gagné !

_Watson qui était le complice d'Irène entra dans la cuisine en applaudissant_

**H :** sa va Watson sa va n'en rajouter pas !

**I :** hé mais dit donc ! Sa à l'air bon tous ça !

_Et elle commença à se prendre une par de brioche avec un morceau de chocolat_

_Les hommes se regardèrent surpris_

I : bon ok je passe pour cette fois ! Mais demain c'est REGIME !

_Holmes se frotta les mains et Watson soupira ça faisait déjà 2 jour qu'elle disait ça ! _


	10. Chapter 10 les bonnes manières

_**Les bonnes manières**_

_Irène était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans le salon quand Holmes arriva en trainant les pieds, il s'assit à table et attrapa un bol _

**I :** bonjour ! Ta bien dormi ?

**H :** sa peut aller

_Il attrapa le pain pour se prendre une tranche_

**I :** attend on n'arrache pas le pain comme ça, Sherlock voyons !

**H :** Ba quoi ?

**I :** on prend un couteau pour couper le pain

_Il prit un couteau qui trainer sur la table et commença à attaquer le pain_

**I :** mais non Sherlock !

_Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle lui prenait le couteau des mains_

**H :** quoi je ne coupe pas assez bien ?

**I :** ce n'est pas le bon couteau, tiens !

Dit-elle en lui fourrant un autre couteau dans les mains

**H :** mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Une machette ?

**I :** c'est un couteau à pain !

**H :** à pain ?

**I :** oui

**H :** non mais ta vu les dents de ce truc et la lame ? Je pourrai assassiner Watson dans son sommeil avec sa

**W :** merci c'est gentil

**H :** Ba de rien, je ferai un sacré carnage avec ça !

**I :** bon au lieu de dire des conneries, tu coupe du pain ! C'est un couteau à pain, spécial pain, réservé pour le pain

**H :** ok ok ! le pain a un traitement de faveur maintenant !

**I :** oui c'est comme sa, coupe le pain

_Il se mit à couper du pain avec sa machette en tenant le pain près de lui_

**I :** ho mais Sherlock !

**H :** Quoi encore ?

**I :** tu mets des miettes partout par terre, ce n'est pas possible ça !

_Il soupira une énième fois, les femmes tous pareil, à s'énerver pour des détails pas moyen de déjeuner en paix_

**H :** je ne t'apprends rien le pain sa fait des miettes voila tout

**I :** tu approche le pain de la table sa évitera que tu en mette partout !

**H :** ha la la !

_Il découpa enfin sa tranche et attrapa le couteau de tout à l'heure et le plongea dans le beurre _

**I :** non ! Sherlock tu es impossible !

**H :** quoi j'ai assassiné le beurre ? j'aurai du le prendre avec mes doit pet être ?

**I :** non mais tu sais bien qu'on a un couteau à beurre !

**H :** un couteau à beurre ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

**I :** pour éviter ça ! regarde ta fait plein trou dans le beurre avec ton couteau

_Watson rigoler pendant que Holmes songeais à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec la machette à pain, il pris son bol de café et le bu_

**I :** hé ! Mais tu fais tu fais du bruit quand tu bois ! Mais en fait ta aucune éducation !

_Il se pencha en arrière, ouvrit le tiroir derrière lui, en ressorti une paille et la planta dans son bol en aspirant son café, le petit doit en l'air _

**H :** sa vous va comme ça ? Duchesse !

Elle le regarda surpris pendant que Watson exploser littéralement de rire, il ne s'était jamais autant amuser depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ces deux la.


	11. Chapter 11 plus maligne tu meurs

_**Plus maline tu meurs**_

Holmes se promenais dans la cuisine à la recherche de quoi grignoter, Irène était partie faire du shopping avec madame Hudson et une de leur copine, Watson fut appeler d'urgence pour un patient, il avait quelque minute de tranquillité devant lui, il remarqua un petit post it coller sur la table.

_Coucou Sherlock ! J'ai une surprise pour toi_

_Il se mit à sourire et lu la suite du message,_

_Va voir dans le placard du haut_

_Il ouvrit le placard du haut et trouva un autre post it_

_C'est bien rangé hein ? Tu sera gentil de ne rien déplacer_

**H :** ouai c'est sa !

_Il lu la suite du message_

_Saute sur toi-même _

**H :** mais qu'est que…

_Il se mit à sauter sur lui-même en vérifiant que personne ne le regarder, il commencer à avoir l'habitude des pièges tendu par Irène _

_Recule de 3 pas_

_Il recula de 3 pas et trouva un autre post it accroché à l'ance du tiroir à coté du torchon_

_Met le torchon sur ton épaule_

_Il attrapa le torchon et le mis sur son épaule, il trouva un autre post it sous le torchon_

_Tu fais vraiment tous ce que je dit !_

_Il jeta le torchon par terre en grommelant, et lu la suite du message_

_Retourne-toi_

_Il se retourna et vit un post it accrocher à la porte du four_

_Va jusqu'au buffet_

_Il trouva sous le buffet une corbeille de linge avec un post it_

_Regarde au fond de la corbeille_

_Il retourna la corbeille de linge et trouva un autre message_

_Super tu as gagné le droit de tous ramasser et d'aller faire un tour à la laverie avec la corbeille, attention je vérifierai, je t'ai à l'œil ! bonne journée mon chou et merci encore !_

**H :** ce n'est pas possible !

_Il se pencha et ramassa le linge, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que si il ne faisait pas le linge il aller encore se faire appeler Arthur, il sortie dans le couloir pour prendre son manteau, quand il vit un dernier message sur le porte manteau en grosse lettre _

_**YES ! **_

**H :** c'est sa ! C'est sa ! Savoure ta victoire tu vas voir la prochaine fois, non mais me faire avoir par une bonne femme dans quel monde on vit !

_Puis il sortie vers la laverie dépité _


	12. Chapter 12 un trop plein de vêtements

_**Un trop plein de vêtements**_

_Irène était au téléphone avec une amie pendant que Holmes passer à coté d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose_

**I :** mais je te dis ! Sa devient une véritable galère ! même pour sortir, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre !

_Holmes se figeât à cette dernière phrase, elle n'avait plus rien à ce mettre ? , il abandonna ses recherches et se précipita vers la chambre_

**I :** ha oui mais absolument plus rien, il faudrait y passer toute la journée du samedi quand on se verra

_Il revint dans le salon et jeta le contenu de la penderie à ses pieds, retourna dans la chambre et revins avec 3 paniers qu'il renversa sur elle de toute ses fringues _

**I :** sa devient de plus en plus dur de trouver de quoi se mettre sur le dos !

_Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et ramena encore un tas entier de vêtements n'appartenant qu'a elle et lui jeta à ses pied avec le reste, elle était maintenant entouré d'une montagne de vêtements avec un Holmes complètement essoufflé d'avoir vidé la chambre_

**I :** bon Ba on dit samedi alors ? D'accord ? Aller bisous !

_Elle raccrocha et le regarda d'un œil noir_

**H :** tu es vraiment sure que tu n'as plus rien à te mettre ?

**I :** mais mon chou, sa c'est plus à la mode, donc je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, d'ailleurs je pourrai t'emprunter ton carnet de chèque pour….Sherlock ? Sherlock ?

_Holmes fit semblant de s'évanouir dans le tas de linge_

**I :** allez fait pas ton bébé tu veux venir avec moi ? Sa te donnera l'occasion de refaire ta garde robe aussi !

_Holmes se releva aussitôt et pris la fuite par la porte_

**H :** ha non sans façon !

**I :** Sherlock tu reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu range tous le bazar que tu a mis par terre ! Sherlock !

_Elle soupira, ha les hommes franchement elle ne les comprendrait jamais ! Surtout celui la !_


	13. Chapter 13 le linge sale

_**Le linge sale**_

_Holmes lisait tranquillement un bouquin allongé sur son lit quand Irène fit irruption dans la chambre une bannette dans les bras_

**I :** Sherlock je vais à la laverie, ho c'est quoi tous ce bazar la par terre ? Tu ne peux pas faire un effort quand même

_Elle ramassa quelque chemises qui trainer par terre _

**I :** bon j'en fais quoi de tous de sa, c'est sale ? C'est propre ?

**H :** attend ya de tout la dedans !

_Elle lui passa son tas de linge_

**I:** ba tiens tri!

**H:** ok

_Il prit une chemise, la sentis _

**H :** ça c'est sale

_Et la jeta dans sa bannette, il en prit une autre_

**H :** ça c'est propre

_Il la jeta sur le lit, en attrapa une autre_

**H :** hum moyen sale

_Il la mit sur le lit et attrapa la dernière_

**H :** sale

_Et la jeta dans la bannette_

**I :** hum ok et je fais quoi des propres / moyen sale ?

**H :** ha celle la attend je vais les ranger !

_Il les rassembla toute dans ses main en fit une belle boule et balança le tous au fond de la pièce avant de repartir en sifflotant vers le salon, Irène le regarda partir les yeux ahuri, mis ses doigts en position yoga et inspira profondément. Restez zen ou le tuer à choisir. _


	14. Chapter 14 les petits gâteaux

_**Les petits gâteaux**_

_Holmes entra dans son salon et s'assit dans son fauteuil favoris et alluma sa pipe quand une petite chose noir et hideuse s'approcha de lui en jappant _

**H :** mais qu'est que c'est que ça ? IRENE !

**I :** oui quoi ?

**H :** c'est quoi ça ?

**I :** c'est un chien !

**H :** merci j'avais remarqué mais qu'est qui fout la ?

**I :** c'est el chien de ma mère on le garde pour l'après midi, elle ma donné toute ses petite affaire elle besoin de la maison

**H :** ben voyons ! Mais il est hideux ce chien !

**I :** ha non tu ne dis pas de mal de brioche !

**H :** brioche ?

**I :** ce n'est pas moi qui a choisis le nom, bon je vais a la cuisine, tu ne lui fait pas de mal !

**H :** pourquoi voudrai tu que j'y fasse du mal ?

_Ils regardèrent en même temps vers le labo de chimie _

**H :** non t'inquiète pas !

**I :** je t'ai à l'œil ! Tu ne lui donne pas n'importe quoi !

**H :** c'est sa !

_Elle repartie vers la cuisine, il avisa un paquet de petit gâteaux sur la table et se mis à manger goulument les gâteaux devant le chien qui se mis sur ses pattes arrière pour tenter de demander un _

**H :** ha tu en veux hein ? Tu n'en auras pas !, hou té vilain !, ce que té moche dit donc !, un petit gâteau ? Hop trop tard !

_Le chien se mit à pleurer un bon coup et Irène arriva dans le salon_

**I :** mais qu'est que tu lui fais ? j'ai entendu japper !

**H :** mais rien ! C'est bidoche la !

**I :** brioche c'est brioche son nom !

**H :** ouai il pleure tous seul !

**I :** bien sur !un chien ne pleure pas tous seul Sherlock ! qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

**H :** mais rien je te dis, dit lui sacoche !

**I :** brioche !

**H :** ouai bidoche, heu pardon brioche !

**I :** il ne pleure pas sans raison ! Sherlock !

**H :** mais c'est lui il veut me voler mes gâteaux !

**I :** Ba donne lui en !

**H :** hum c'est sa ! Tu m'as dit de ne pas y donner n'importe quoi !

**I :** ouai enfin en même temps ça c'est ses gâteaux !

_Holmes se figeât soudain, et regarda la boite de gâteaux, il y lu gâteaux pour chien avec un très beau logo de chien dessus, et se leva pour cracher tout sa, Irène attrapa le chien dans ses bras et éclata de rire en entendant Holmes cracher les croquettes de chien dans la cuisine _

**I :** il est un peu con ton nouveau copain hein brioche ?


	15. Chapter 15 la belle mère

_**La belle mère**_

_Holmes était en train de lire un bon bouquin près de la cheminer quand Irène fit son apparition _

**H :** ha tiens sa va ?

**I :** ma mère vient manger ce soir !

**H :** ha ha ha ! trop drôle Irène mais j'ai vu le calendrier on est pas le 1er avril c'est bon

**I :** je ne plaisante pas !

**H :** ha…bon…tu…tu ne plaisante pas ?

**I :** non pas du tout, maman vient manger à la maison ce soir et madame Hudson à hâte de la connaitre !

**H :** tu m'étonne ! Non franchement elle vient ici ?

**I :** la maison c'est ici ! Tu as 10 minutes pour tous ranger !

**H :** 10 ?

**I :** je te laisse quand même 5 minutes pour t'en remettre ! Sa nous fait 15 minute en tous aller debout !

**H :** la c'est la pire des choses que tu m'as fait

**I :** tu ne veux pas connaitre maman ?

**H :** heu…si à son enterrement !

**I :** Sherlock ! ne t'inquiète pas quoi qu'elle dise c'est toujours moi qui décide non ?

**H :** comme tu veux il dure combien de temps le diner ?

**I :** Sherlock !

**H :** c'est Watson qui va bien rigoler !

_Ils rangèrent le salon à 2 et préparèrent le tout pour l'arriver de la mère d'Irène, qui arriva en début de soirée, elle salua chaleureusement madame Hudson, pris dans ses bras fille et envoya un bonsoir glacial à Holmes qui décidément sentait que la soirée aller bien se passer encore ! il se força à sourire du mieux qu'il pu et lui serra la main, elle avait les mains aussi glacial que sa voix, peut être qu'elle était déjà morte pensa t'il cette petit farce le fit sourire naturellement, la mère inspecta la pièce de son regard mauvais et inspecta Holmes de la tête au pied_

**M :** c'est lui le nouveau ?

**I :** maman !

**M :** il est un peu maigrichon ! il est endurant j'espère ? Je préférer ton derniers mari, il avait un sacré compte en banque celui la !

**I :** maman s'il te plait !

_Rester calme surtout très calme, ce n'est pas une vielle peau qui aller le faire sortir de ses gong il avait l'habitude de rester calme en toute circonstance _

**M :** et il s'habille toujours comme sa ?

**H :** pourquoi sa vous plait pas ?

**I :** commencer pas tous les 2 !

**M :** en tout cas j'espère qu'il t'aide pour les taches ménagères ?

**H :** je ne vois pas le rapport !

**M :** avec une tenu comme ça sa mérite au moins qu'il descende les poubelles avec !

_Holmes sentis sa mâchoire se décrocher, sa n'était pas gagné avec elle, Watson arriva dans la pièce et se présenta à la belle mère_

**M :** et celui la c'est qui ?

**I :** c'est l'ami de Sherlock maman son associé

**M :** a parce qu'en plus tu alterne une fois sur 2 quand il n'est pas bon ?

**I :** maman tu exagère !

_Watson regarda Holmes qui fit le signe du couteau sous la gorge_

_Ils s'installèrent à table et le repas fut glacial avec Holmes et chaleureux avec Irène, c'était clair la guerre était déclaré entre Holmes et la belle mère pensa Watson _

**M :** et des petits enfants vous en faite quand avec ton avorton ?

_Holmes recracha son vin dans son verre, déjà des enfants sa l'avait fait avaler de travers mais lui avorton, elle s'était pas vu la veille peau ?_

**I :** maman laisse nous un peu temps

**H :** oui beaucoup de temps !

**M :** en tout cas n'oublier pas de vous marier avant mes enfants !

**I :** maman !

_Holmes en était sure il placerait désormais belle maman dans son livre de ses plus grand ennemies mortel devant Moriarty, elle avait gagné haut la main ce privilège_


	16. Chapter 16 le voyage

_**Le voyage**_

_Un après midi à table avec belle maman, le repas se dérouler bien et Holmes avait encaissé à peu près toute les vannes émanent de sa chère belle mère, il fallait dire qu'elle avait de l'imagination et d'après Irène il ne serait pas le premier à subir ses foudres, sa le réconforter dans l'idée, qu'en cas de crise il pourrait toujours former une association des compagnons d'Irène maltraiter avec les autres _

_Il en était au gâteaux quand Irène revint avec une petite enveloppe_

**I :** regarde maman ce qu'on a pris pour toi !

**M :** ho il ne fallait pas ma petite fille ! Qu'est que c'est ?

**I :** c'est aussi de la part de Sherlock !

**M :** ho ! Un voyage en Grèce, j'en rêver ! Mais pourquoi il n'y a qu'un billet ?

_Irène soupira et tourna les yeux vers Holmes qui se fit le plus petit et innocent possible sur sa chaise_

**I :** Sherlock !

**H :** oui ?

**I :** tu rend aussitôt le billet de retour à maman !

_Il soupira et se leva en râlant pour aller chercher le billet de retour qu'il avait caché dans son tiroir _

**I :** quel gamin il fait défois ! C'est super hein ?

**M :** vraiment génial, je suis super contente tu savais que….

_Holmes revint à table, croisa les bras et mis la tête sur la table, la mission de débarrassage de la belle mère avait échoué, elle partirait en voyage et en reviendrai, il en pleurerait presque, sauf si le train se mettait à dérailler, à méditer tous sa._


	17. Chapter 17 le diner parfait

_**Le diner parfait**_

_Un diner le soir avec la mère d'Irène, pour une fois tous avait l'air de se passer à merveille aucune insulte de la part des 2 camps, impressionnant d'après madame Hudson _

**M :** ha mais qu'elle soirée magnifique et surtout quel gentil garçon !

**H :** merci, je vous re sert de la tarte ?

**M :** non merci prenez la, je sais bien que vous aimez sa

**H :** non mais allez-y ! Je vous en pris

**M :** non prenez la sa me fait plaisirs

**H :** ok

**I :** vous voyer quand vous voulez !

**M :** il est adorable !

**H :** mais vous aussi belle maman, faux cul à souhait !

**I :** ha ! Sherlock ta perdu tu donne le billet de 20 allez !

**M :** perdu mon cher je savait bien qu'il n'était pas endurant ce minet!

**H :** ça ma échappé c'était plus fort que moi !

_Il souleva son verre et donna le billet de 20 livres à sa belle mère_

**M :** vous rejouer ? Mon cher

**H :** ok

**I :** allez Sherlock tu va y arriver !

**H :** je remets 20

**M :** sa marche !

_Il remit un billet de 20 livre sous son verre et repris la conversation_

**H :** ha belle maman ! il vous va à ravir ce petit chemisier !

**M :** vous croyez ?

**H :** ha oui il est très joli, c'est simple il va tellement bien que l'on dirait la sœur d'Irène !

**I :** ho c'est gentil ça sherlock !

**M**: ho la il est flatteur !

**H :** oui la sœur d'Irène en plus moche !

**I :** raté encore une fois

**H :** rhaa j'y arrive pas !

**M :** perdu il faut payer !

_Il souleva son verre et donna son 2__ème__ billet à la belle mère_

**I :** 2 – 0 quand même sherlock tu peux faire un effort !

_Madame Hudson avait suivi la scène et repartait en direction de la cuisine en pensant au nombre de billet que Holmes allait encore donner à sa belle mère, il allait être plumé avant la fin de cette soirée, mais elle trouver ingénieux de la part d'Irène d'avoir transformer le repas de famille obligatoire en pari pour limiter les agressions entre les 2 camps_


	18. Chapter 18 le cuisto d'un soir

_**Le cuisto d'un soir**_

_Holmes entra dans la cuisine et chercha dans les placards de quoi manger, il s'apperçu vite que la moitié des denrées qu'il trouver était périmé _

**H :** mais ce n'est pas possible sa ! Madame Hudson !

**Mrs H :** monsieur Holmes ?

**H :** regarder la moitié de la nourriture et périmé !

**Mrs H :** ho je sais ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le temps mais toute les denrées se périme à une vitesse folle j'en jette des sacs et sac, si vous saviez, donner moi sa je vais le jeter !

**H :** non laisser, aller vous reposer je vais le faire moi-même

_Il attendit que madame Hudson soit partie, et se précipita sous les placards pour en sortir des plats des et casseroles et il se mit à ouvrir les paquets tout en réprimant une envie de vomir à la vue de certaines denrées bien abimé, il mis la tonne de beurre à chauffer dans un plat pour passer l'odeur, quelque minutes plus tard Irène entra dans la cuisine_

**I :** ho mais sa sent bon qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**H :** une quiche !

**I :** mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais cuisiner !

**H :** c'est ma maman qui m'a montré il y a longtemps

**I :** ho ! Terrible ! On la mange pour quand ?

**H :** ha mais on ne la mange pas celle la !

**I :** ha bon ?

**H :** hé bien comme je savais que ta mère venait ce soir, je me suis dit que pour me faire pardonner j'allais quand même faire un effort !

**I :** hoo ! Sa c'est gentil mon Sherlock ! Elle va adorer maman, surtout qu'elle aime la quiche, bon je te laisse finir mon chou bisou

_Ils s'embrassèrent et elle s'éclipsa, si Irène n'avait rien remarqué, Watson était la depuis le début _

**W :** vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça

_Holmes regarda Watson avec un sourire diabolique, tout en touyant sa préparation _

**H :** je suis le plus adorable des gendres, elle ne peut que me pardonner, j'ai fait de gros effort et je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier

**W :** oui mais enfin une quiche avec des denrées périmées, elle va avoir une de ces coliques cette nuit

**H :** ce soir mon cher Watson, ce soir !

**W :** la digestion prend environs…

**H :** j'ai rajouté des laxatif à la préparation, pour un effet immédiat et elle passera une bonne nuit, vous voulez rigoler ce soir oui ou non ?

_Watson leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant la soirée promettait d'être riche en surprise, il ne fallait pas provoquer Holmes, quand son esprit diabolique avait l'imagination très fructueuse. _


	19. Chapter 19 bonne fête

_**Bonne fête**_

_Irène était à table avec sa mère_

**I :** maman j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

**M :** tu quitte Holmes ?

**I :** non ! maman ce n'est pas drôle ! On a discuté avec Sherlock est on s'est dit que ce serai sympas si vous pouviez faire la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Hein !

**M:** hum d'accord

**I :** ho merci maman ! Sherlock ! Tu peux venir ?

Holmes s'approcha prudemment de la table et s'y assit

**I :** bon Ba je vous laisse vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous raconter !

**M :** oui !

**H :** oui c'est sa !

_Irène s'éclipsa en cuisine _

**H :** bon Irène vous a dit pour… ?

**M :** oui oui elle ma parlé de Michèle son ex, il parait qu'il a acheté une superbe propriété !

_Holmes soupira, et respira un bon coup _

**H :** sa vous direz pas défois de foutre la paix !heu… je veux dire de faire la paix ?

**M :** ho ba si sa peut faire plaisir à ma fille

**H :** ba ouai ! On s'embrasse belle maman ?

**M :** d'accord !

_Il se leva pour lui faire la bise, mais elle le repoussa d'une main _

**M :** ha ma fille avait raison votre after chave est atroce !

_Il respira encore un bon coup, tenir le coup c'était ça le plus dur _

**H : **moi je trouve belle maman que vous avez une très joli robes

**M :** ha bon ?

**H :** et d'ailleurs je me suis permis de vous acheter des fleurs

_Il posa le bouquet sur la table_

**M :** c'est pour moi ça ?

**H :** oui c'est pour votre fête !

**M :** ouai enfin elles ne sont pas très belles ! Mais ce n'est pas ma fête aujourd'hui ? On est le 2 novembre !

**H :** c'est pas la fête des morts ?

_Irène arriva avec 3 verres de champagnes _

**I :** santé !

_Holmes lui fit un de ses sourires diabolique, tandis qu'elle lui rendit un de ses sourires rempli d'atrocité. _


	20. Chapter 20 le tarot

_**Le Tarot :**_

_Holmes et Irène était attablé devant la belle qui mettait en place ses carte de tarot_

**H :** mais Irène sa sert à ses conneries !

**I :** Sherlock tu te tais !

**H :…**

**M :** bien ma fille tire une carte

_Irène tira une carte et la retourna_

**M :** bien, voyons voir il s'agit d'un homme proche de toi, quelqu'un en qui tu a totale confiance

**I :** alors ?

**M :** alors la maison de l'impératrice nous dit cet homme est un manipulateur tu dois te méfier de lui, il est fourbe, il est lâche, il est paresseux, c'est un bon à rien !

**I :** ha sayé je c'est qui c'est ! C'est Luc le mari de Chantal

**M :** ha non ! Non ! Ça ne concerne pas tes amis, sa concerne ta vie privé, tu le connais bien, que tu vois tout les jours

**I :** je ne vois pas

**M :** mais réfléchi la !

_Dit-elle en montrant Holmes du doigt à coté d'elle _

**M** : il a les cheveux courts, il est brun

**I :** qui sa peut être ?

**H :** je ne sais pas, excusez moi ?

**M :** oui ?

**H :** vos carte la, elle ce qu'elle dise que la belle mère de ce type est une vielle emerdeuse ?

**M :** ha non alors la certainement pas !

**H :** ha ouf ! Parce que j'ai eu peur pendant un instant que vous parliez de moi c'est pour ça !

_Irène regarda Holmes en rigolant tandis que la belle mère grincer des dents _


	21. Chapter 21 le scrabble

_**Le scrabble**_

_Irène, Sherlock, Watson et madame Hudson jouaient au scrabble dans le salon, chacun méditer sur le prochain mot qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir sortir quand Holmes trouva le sien, il posa les lettres sur le tapis en se frottant les mains _

**H :** et scrabble !

**I :** ragnagna ?

**W :** mais voyons Holmes sa n'existe pas ragnagna !

**H :** ha bon ?

**Mrs H :** mais bien sur ! Ce n'est pas un mot !

**H :** sa existe pas ragnagan ?

**I :** non sa existe pas !

**H :** ha ouai ? et quand madame à ses coquelicots une fois par mois sa existe pas ragnagna ?

**W :** Holmes !

**H :** elle est insupportable ! tu peux rien lui dire ! et sa existe pas ragnagna ? non mais attend j'ai vu le carnage moi ! Non mais ! Bon alors sa fait combien ? Allez hop on est partie ! 85 points zou !

**I :** d'accord ! ok à moi ! Et voila !

_Elle posa ses lettres sur le tapis_

**H :** macho ?

_Watson et madame Hudson éclatèrent de rire en même temps _

**H :** sa existe pas ça macho !

**I :** si ça existe et la on en a la preuve hein ?

**Mrs H :** tout à fait d'accord !

_Elles se tapèrent dans les mains sous le haussement d'épaule de Watson _

**W :** désolé Holmes !

**I :** sa te les coupe parce que même aux jeux de société je te bats !

**H :** ouai c'est ça ! c'est parce que je suis un peu fatigué ! Et c'est super chiant ce jeux en fait !

**I :** ouai c'est ça rattrape toi ! Tu veux aller voir maman demain ?

**H :** TA GAGNE LE JEUX IRENE ! FELICITATION !


	22. Chapter 22 génétique

_**Génétique**_

_Irène dinait à table avec sa mère et Holmes qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir tous en faisant de gros efforts pour encaisser les vannes de sa belle mère, il s'imaginer en train de la tuer de toute els façon possible et inimaginable et sa le détenait en attendant la fin du diner obligatoire_

**M :** et dis moi ma fille quand est ce que je serai grand-mère

**I :** ho maman s'il te plait !

**M** : mais tu sais ma fille je ne serai pas éternelle !

**H :** ha Ba heureusement !

**I :** Sherlock !

**M :** en tout cas moi j'espère que sera pas un garçon ?

**I :** et pourquoi pas ?

**M :** et Ba tu sais bien la génétique ! il va forcément ressembler à son crétin de père

**I :** ho maman arrête !

**H :** moi j'espère de tout cœur que se ne sera pas une fille !

**M : **et pourquoi sa ?

**H :** j'aurai trop peur du caractère !

**I :** ha bon ?

**H :** généralement ça saute d'une génération !

_Dit il en souriant ironiquement tandis que la belle mère lui envoyer un de ces regards noir _


	23. Chapter 23 la blanquette de veau

_**La blanquette de veau**_

_Irène mangeait chez sa mère avec Holmes, le repas semblait bien se passer Holmes avait compté seulement 2 vannes qu'il avait à peine entendus la veille s'essoufflerai t'elle ? Dans ce cas la délivrance été pour bientôt, il mangeait en réfléchissant à ça quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit et il ne pu s'empêcher de le faire partager à sa chère belle mère_

**H :** dite moi belle maman, vous aimez bien ça la blanquette de veau ?

**M :** pourquoi il dit ça ?

**H :** non parce que, souvient toi Irène qu'est ce qu'on a mangé la dernière fois chez ta mère ?

**I :** hum… ha oui c'était de la blanquette de veau aussi ! C'est marrant !

**H :** mais je veux dire vous en faite aussi quand on n'est pas la ? Ou vous essayer de varier un peu les menus ?

**I :** Sherlock !

**H :** quoi ?

**I :** en tout cas maman tu es tombé pile parce que Sherlock adore la blanquette !

**M :** ha mais sa vous bien Sherlock, la blanquette, un plat bien paysan bien lourd !

**H :** oui, enfin j'en ai mangé des meilleurs aussi !

**I :** Sherlock !

**H : **enfin en tout cas on n'est pas venu ici pour bien manger, ça ce saurai quand même !

**I :** Ba non, moi je suis venu pour te voir ma petite maman !

**H :** ha Ba moi non ! D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis venu moi ?

_Irène rigolé dans son verre en foutant un bon coup de pied dans le tibias de Holmes pendant que la belle mère fulminer dans son coin. _


	24. Chapter 24 les courses

_**Les courses**_

_Irène faisait les courses accompagnait de sherlock qui pour une fois ne ralait pas à l'idée de l'accompagner, il porter les sac et avait commençer à entamer un paquet de gateau_

**I:** ba Sherlock!

**H**: quoi?

**I:** qu'est que tu fais?

**H :** ba je mange sa ce ne voit pas ? Tu en veux un ?

**I :** non mais tu ne peux pas attendre ?

**H :** ho tu sais que les mange maintenant ou après on va les payer les gâteaux de toute façon !

**I :** oui mais ce n'est pas ça le problème !

**H :** Ba c'est quoi alors ?

**I :** on mange dans 1h tu vas gâcher ton diner !

**H :** Ba tu ma pas dit que ta mère venais manger ce soir ?

**I :** ba si justement !

**H :** et ba justement il est déjà gâcher mon diner !

_Dit en mangeant un autre gâteau et en reprenant son chemin tandis qu'Irène se poser encore des questions _


	25. Chapter 25 le sac de course

_**Le sac de course**_

_Irène et Holmes était au marché, Holmes tirait un sac à roulette avec les courses tandis que Irène flânait dans les étalages, quand Irène remarqua quelque chose_

**I :** Ba Sherlock !

**H :** quoi ?

**I :** ce n'est pas notre sac ça !

**H :** ha merde ! ce n'est pas notre sac ta raison !

**I :** Ba non le notre il est rouge !

**H :** Ha ouai c'est pour ça que c'était aussi lourd ! On a du se mélanger aux fruits et légumes

**I :** franchement Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Ba maintenant faut retrouver le notre !

**H :** attend une minute ! Fait voir ta liste!

**I** : pourquoi?

**H:** fait voir qu'est qu'il nous fallait?

_Elle lui sortit la liste de course_

**H :** alors…tomate 1kg

_Il regarda dans le sac_

**H :** la il y a au moins 2kg ! C'est bon ! Poireaux

_Il souleva quelque fruit_

**H :** impec yen a du poireau ! Ya même de la courgette c'est Nikel !

_Il inspecta encore le fond_

**H :** pomme de terre, OUA ! ta vu tous ce qu'il y a de pomme de terre ? Ta des clémentines en cadeau !

_Il passa la main entre les légumes_

**H :** alors de l'ail, aieuuu ! C'est bon ! Oignon et brocolis en prime ! Qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde ya même des fleurs pour madame ! Alors satisfaite ? On a besoin d'autre chose ?

**I :** Ba non !

**H :** alors on a fini les courses !

_Il rangea sa liste dans sa poche et attrapa le sac et commença à partir_

**I :** attend Sherlock on ne peut pas faire ça quand même ?

**H :** hé pour une fois qu'on met pas 3h pour faire les courses sa va ! aller hop on se casse !

**I:** ho Sherlock!

**H :** tranquille ! J'adore les courses !

_Et ils s'en allèrent discrètement _


	26. Chapter 26 la théorie du rangement

_**La théorie du Rangement selon les sexes**_

_Irène et Holmes arrivèrent à Baker Streets essoufflé en posant les courses sur la table _

**I :** Ba tu vas ou la Sherlock ?

**H :** Ba c'est bon je t'ai aidé pour les course, je vais rejoindre Watson en bas on doit partir sur une affaire dans 20 minutes !

**I :** mais attend tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

**H :** Ba pourquoi ?

**I :** parce qu'il faut ranger les courses !

**H :** et pourquoi les ranger alors qu'on va les ressortir ?

**I :** alors ça c'est l'argument débile des mecs ! Pourquoi ranger alors qu'on va sortir, pourquoi repasser alors qu'on va froisser ! Pourquoi nettoyer alors qu'on va salir !

**H :** et pourquoi discuter alors que sa ne va rien changer ? je vais rejoindre Watson point ! C'est tout !

_Et il la laissa seule dans la cuisine tandis que madame Hudson faisait son apparition, elle se tourna vers elle _

**I :** ça c'est du mec ! Autoritaire, ferme ! Ça des du mec ! C'est mon mec !

_Madame Hudson souleva un sourcil _

**I :** bien ! aller moi je vais ranger les courses sa vous dit ?

_Madame Hudson leva les yeux au ciel et choisis l'excuse d'être trop vieille pour comprendre ce qui venait de ce passé puis aida Irène à ranger les courses_


	27. Chapter 27 le masque à l'oeuf

_**Le masque à l'œuf**_

_Holmes se leva de bon matin, et entra dans la salle de bain, après s'être lavé les dents il remarqua quelque chose d'anormale et s'approcha un peu plus du miroir_

**H :** hé Irène viens voir !

**I :** quoi ?

**H :** regarde !

Dit il en agitant ses cheveux

**I :** OUA la neige ! Ta des pellicules !

**H :** mais c'est infernal ! Regarde tout ce que je perd

**I :** ta trop réfléchi sa à fumé et maintenant tu pèle ha ha ha !

**H :** ha vraiment trop drôle ! Je fait quoi moi ?

**I :** attend j'ai une recette miracle !

**H :** c'est vrai ?

**I :** oui avec un œuf ! On essaye ?

**H :** heu…ok !

_Ils revinrent quelque minute plus tard devant la glace avec l'œuf_

**I :** ok bon maintenant tu prends l'œuf dans ta main et tu l'éclate sur ta tête en disant fini les pellicules

**H :** heu… je dois vraiment dire… ?

**I :** attend Sherlock c'est une veille recette de grand-mère sa marche à tout les coups

**H :** ok heu… fini les pellicules !

_Il prit l'œuf et l'éclata sur sa tête _

**I :** ho non je me suis trompé !

**H :** quoi ?

**I :** c'est pas pour les pellicules ça !

**H :** c'est pour quoi ?

**I :** c'est pour avoir l'air con !

Et elle sortis de la salle bain en éclatant de rire pendant que Holmes regarder l'œuf couler sur son visage

**H :** woua trop drôle je m'en souviendrai de celle la !

Dit il ironiquement


	28. Chapter 28 fine déduction

_**Fine déduction**_

_Holmes était en train de se rinçer le visage à l'eau froide dans la salle de bain quand Irène entra _

**I :** hum ! sa sent bon !

**H :** ha bon ?

_Il se tourna vers elle_

**I :** ha dit donc je trouve que ta changé !

**H :** pourquoi ?

**I :** tu fais plus fait plus jeune !

_Elle toucha sa peau_

**I :** et pis sa sent bon et c'est tout doux tout ça !

**H :** dit donc sa va toi ?

**I :** non mais c'est ton visage je trouve sa fait bien comme ça !

**H :** ha ouai ?

**I :** tu ne te serais pas raser toi par hasard ?

**H :** ha ouai ta remarquer ça ?

**I :** tu sais à quoi je l'ai remarqué surtout ?

**H :** non ?

**I :** A TOUS LES POILS QUI SONT COLLES DANS LE LAVABO ! ALORS TU VAS ME NETOYER SA ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONNE NON PLUS !

_Dit-elle en lui tirant l'oreille et en le penchant vers le lavabo pour lui montrer, puis elle partis gentiment, laissant Holmes encore tout tremblant quand Watson entra à son tour pour lui demander quelque chose_

**W :** HOLMES ?

**H :** HAAAA !

_Il fit un bond de 2 mètre croyant que Irène revenait faisant sursauter Watson qui rigoler à moitié _

**W :** elle vous tient en laisse avouer le !

**H :** non !

**W :** vous venez de vous faire engueler !

**H :** maman !

_Watson explosa de rire quel phénomène ce couple !_


	29. Chapter 29 marathon sexe

_**Marathon sexe**_

_Irène était dans la salle de bain en train de se coiffer de bon matin quand Holmes entra serviette autours du cou en sueur_

**I :** alors ça été ?

**H :** tu parle ! c'est dingue ce qu'il a comme monde le matin, faire du joggings sa deviens une mode en ce moment

_Elle s'approcha de lui et le flaira d'un air suspect_

**I :** c'est bizarre !

**H :** quoi ?

**I :** ta pas la même odeur que d'habitude !

_Il se sentie à son tour_

**H :** ba qu'est qui ya ?

**I :** ba je ne sais pas on dirait que tu sens le sexe !

**H :** Irène je viens de faire mon joggings la !

**I :** mais alors ta couru comme ça ou comme ça ?

_Dit-elle en mimant des gestes un peu coquins_

**H :** non mais c'est fou ! Té jalouse ou quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'une nana aurai envie de moi dans cette tenu la ?

_Dit il en lui montra ses affaire en sueur_

**I :** ba je ne sais pas ! À par moi ?

**H :** ouai à part toi ?

_Elle chopa sa montre dans sa poche et vérifia l'heure_

**I :** dit donc Sherlock ! il est 8h22 !

**H :** ouai et alors ?

**I :** d'habitude tu arrive à 8h15 !

**H :** et ba bravo ! tu ma démasqué !

**I :** ba oui !

H : j'ai profiter de ces 7 minutes pour aller coucher avec 4 gonzesses en même temps la PAN PAN PAN !

**I :** il manque un pan !

**H :** PAN !

_Elle sourie et s'approcha de lui et attrapa les 2 pan de sa veste_

**I :** et alors il en reste un petit peu pour moi ?

Il fit glisser ses doits sur son visage

**H :** ha ouai mais juste une fois si tu veux, parce tu sais qu'a 32 ans un mec peut pas faire l'amour plus de 5 fois en un quart d'heure ! Ce n'est pas possible !

**I :** ho mon grand fou !

_Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser_

**I:** mais ta pas la même haleine que d'habitude !

_Et le planta d'un coup dans la salle de bain _

**H :** ho mais Irène !

_Il posa sa serviette sur le lavabo et entendit du salon_

**I :** mais j'adore t'embêter je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

_Il se regarda dans la glasses et soupira bruyamment puis s'aspergeas le visage d'eau froide _

**H :** elle m'énerve !

**I :** c'est le but mon chou !

**H :** grr !


	30. Chapter 30 petite erreur

_**Petite erreur**_

_Holmes et Irène visitaient une boutique, Irène faisait le tour tandis que Holmes était absorbé par le contenu d'une vitrine qu'il regarder sous tous les angles quand un autre homme vint à regarder la même vitrine que lui, presque collé à lui, il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir qui voulait franchement dire dégage de Ma vitrine, le type s'éloigna un peu et Holmes pu regarder sa vitrine tranquillement, puis le type revint à la charge, le poussant presque, il se retourna et lui fit face de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux habituellement vert avait noircis, le type partis au fond du magasin sans demander son reste sous le rire d'Irène qui continua son petit tour, puis Holmes eu un petit doute, il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille, il venait de comprendre le petit manège du type de tout à l'heure, furieux il attrapa un objet contendant au pied de la vitrine et courut au fond du magasin retrouver le type pendant qu'Irène discuter avec une vendeuse, il la rejoint une demi heure plus tard vers la caisse alors qu'elle finissait de payer, il lui montra son porte feuille_

**H :** ta vu ça ?

**I :** quoi ?

**H :** ya un type qui a essayé de me voler mon porte feuille !

**I :** ha ba ce n'est pas possible c'est moi qui l'a ton porte feuille !

_Elle fouilla dans son sac et ressortis le même porte feuille noir qu'il tenait à la main_

**I :** tu vois ?

**H :** ha ! D'accord ! C'est pour ça qu'il crier « c'est le mien ! »

**I :** ba oui !

_Il ouvrit le porte feuille prit l'argent et le jeta par-dessus un rayon en criant_

**H :** bon ba désolé ! Allez vient on se tire !

_Et ils sortirent du magasin discrètement _


	31. Chapter 31 la critique critiqué

_**La critique critiqué**_

_Sherlock était dans le salon, avachi sur son sofas en lisant son journal quand Irène rentra avec sa mère, il ne bougea pas d'un poil pendant qu'elle faisait le tour du salon_

**I :** et la ta vu maman, on a changé la couleur pour un beige plus lumineux ! Mais on n'a pas encore fait les finissions !

**M :** sa se voit !

**I :** et ta vu j'ai changé et monté les rideaux toute seule !

**M :** oui sa se voit !

**I :** heu…et puis ta vu devant la petite fenêtre j'ai mis une commode, bon c'est vrai on ne peut plus ouvrir la fenêtre mais bon comme on l'ouvre jamais !

**M :** oui sa se sent !

**I :** tu veux visiter la haut on a changé des trucs aussi !

**M :** ha non je verrai ce soir il y a trop d'escalier et je suis plus toute jeune tu sais !

**H :** sa se voit !

**M :** ho Sherlock est ce que c'est une manière de parler comme ça à sa belle mère ? Je vous signale que j'ai fait un très long et fatiguant voyage pour venir jusqu'ici !

**H :** sa se sent aussi

_Dit il en posant son journal sur la table, il se leva pour sortir de la pièce sous le regard choqué de sa belle mère_

**M :** et toi tu ne dis rien ?

**I :** si une chose maman ! J'aime mon homme c'est dingue !


	32. Chapter 32 le mauvais cachet

_**Le mauvais cachet**_

_Sherlock était dans la salle de bain en train de tout foutre par terre à la recherche d'aspirine, il se tenait la tête dans les main , il n'en trouvait et son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer, quand Irène rentra dans la salle de bain _

**I :** Sherlock il faudrait qu'on ait une discutions sérieuse sur les enfants !

**H :** non s'il te plait !

**I :** et voila c'est jamais le moment avec toi !

**H :** Irène la…je ne suis pas bien j'ai mal à la tête !

**I :** mais c'est dingue tu es un vrai lâche, tu ne veux pas affronter les vrai discutions !

**H :** moins fort !

**I :** c'est important pour notre couple !

**H :** je t'en prie ! J'ai trop mal et je ne trouve pas ses fichues aspirine !

**I :** faudrait arrêter de te comporter en gamin, tu es un adulte ! C'est incroyable sa !

Holmes ouvrit une petit boite et trouva une boite, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le robinet pour avaler plusieurs cachets

**I :** en plus c'est sur on n'aura pas d'enfants !

**H :** et pourquoi ça ?

**I :** parce que tu avale toute les pilules contraceptive !

Dit elle en s'en allant de la salle de bain, Holmes regarda la boite d'un peu plus près et toussa et cracha dans le lavabo


	33. Chapter 33 convesation inutile

_**Conversation inutile**_

_Holmes était avachis dans son fauteuil un bouquin à la main tandis que Irène lui parlait tout en rangeant d'autre bouquins dans une boite_

**I :** tu te souviens de la robe rose que j'avais achetée ?

**H :** hum !

**I :** bon la semaine dernière je la mets pour aller chez des amies, alors c'est vrai que tout le monde me dit Irène elle te va à ravir, tu es magnifique avec elle est super belle ! Alors Brigitte super verte tu vois le truc ?

**H :** hum !

**I :** le lendemain elle arrive avec la même robe que moi ! La garce ! Sa ma énerver ce jour la, et elle le fait exprès ! Elle le sait très bien faut toujours qu'elle me copie tu vois ?

**H :** hum !

**I :** sa m'énerve ! Pareil tu vois l'après midi on rentre dans une boutique elle achète le même sac que moi ! Exprès pour m'embêter tu vois ? Sherlock tu m'écoute la ?

**H :** Ba oui je t'écoute !

**I :** non tu ne me regarde pas !

**H :** Ba excuse moi, je t'écoute avec mes oreilles, sa parait bizarre mais sa marche très bien tu vois ?

**I :** pff gros malin va !

**H :** d'ailleurs faudrait que je les nettoie parce que c'est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure j'entends que des conneries ! C'est bizarre hein ?

_Vexé Irène le laissa en plan dans le salon, pendant qu'il rigoler à moitié, il adorait l'emmerder _

**I :** je ne te raconterai plus rien maintenant !

**H :** hoo si Irène ! Aller j'aime bien tes histoire !

_Elle revint en courant devant lui_

**I :** c'est vrai ? Alors tu sais que l'autre fois…

_Il fit semblant de s'évanouir sur le sofa, tandis qu'elle recommencer de plus belle à parler _


	34. Chapter 34 chassez son homme en 1 leçon

_Réponse à la dernière review de sherlockXwatson je suis en train de faire une fic avec Irène enceinte sa s'appelle un couple courant d'air je vous laisse y aller voir voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic un peu abandonnée certe mais entre tout ce que j'ai à faire en même temps lol voila de quoi patienter_

_La petite élyon_

_**Chassez son homme en une leçon**_

_Sherlock était au salon avec un bon bouquin, affalé sur le canapé, pendant que Irène discutait avec ses copines, elles avaient sortie du maquillage, des cartes de tarots et des magazines et discutaient tranquillement pendant que Holmes soupirait à chaque fois qu'elle rigoler, il y avait bien d'autre pièces mais c'était son salon et il entendait bien rester sur son territoire pour lire son bouquin tranquillement _

**A :** et vous savez quoi les filles ?

**I :** non vas y !

**A :** j'ai lu dans mon tarot hier que j'allais connaitre la grande romance

**I :** c'est vrai ?

**A :** ouai !

**I :** et tu y crois ?

**A :** ba bien sur ! voyons !

**L :** et attend Irène tu veux que je te lise ta ligne d'amour ?

**I :** ha ouai tiens !

**L :** tiens donne moi ta main !

**Holmes soupira il se demandait si défois les femmes avait un cerveau, ou alors elle le débranchait le week end c'était pas possible !**

**L :** hooo tu vas rencontrer un homme !

**I :** c'est pas vrai ?

**L :** siii il est intelligent, il est sexy, il tout pour plaire et en plus il est plein au as !

**I :** ouaaa !

**L :** je te jure ! en plus il est taillé comme un dieu ce mec ! sa sera le coup de foudre !

**I :** et quand est ce que je vais le rencontrer ?

**L :** il va sonner à la porte !

_Holmes soupira non mais vraiment croire à des débilités pareilles, soudain la sonnette de la porte retentit_

**I :** ouaaaa si sa se trouve c'est mon prince charmant j'y vais !

**H :** non reste la j'y vais !

_Il se leva mauvais et sortie de la pièce pour aller répondre _

**I : **yes ! bien mauvais en plus ! super les filles !

**A : **enfin il est partis !

**L : **j'y croyait plus !

**I : **mais vous y connaissait rien les filles ! admirer la spécialiste ! je le connais par cœur ! et puis tout les mec fonctionnent tous pareil essayez vous verrez !

**A : **ouai mais quand même !

**L : **je n'aurai jamais cru franchement qu'il marcherait !

**I : **et vous voulez que je vous dise ? ce soir il va être adorable ! il va mettre la table, il va tous rangeret demain il va m'emmener au resto !

**A :** non ?

**I :** haaa c'est dingue ce que la jalousie peut faire quand on la manipule bien !


	35. Chapter 35 une conversation en chanson

_**Une conversation en chanson **_

_Sherlock était assis en train de lire un bouquin quand Irène entra dans la pièce_

**I :** dis Sherlock tu viens m'aider à ranger les courses ?

_Il se mit d'un seul coup à chanter très fort pour l'agacer sans quitter son bouquin _

**H :** help ! I need some bad…. !

**I:** aller arrête de chanter la j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

**H :** toi toit non toi !

**I :** mais qu'est ce que tu as ? tu as un problème ?

**H :** j'ai un problème ! je crois bien que je t'aime !

**I :** ho non allez arrête ! j'aime pas quand tu joue comme ça !

**H :** joue pas ! joue pas comme ça ! car l'amour c'est… !

**I :** ok c'est bon je vais débrouiller toute seule comme d'habitude !

**H :** coommmeee d'habituuuuude ! toute la journéééeeeee !

**I :** hé n'oublie pas que maman vient manger ce soir quand même !

**H :** c'est la salsa du démon ! la salsa du démon !

**I :** pffff ! toi alors !


	36. Chapter 36 l'article de magazine

_**L'article de magazine**_

Irène et Sherlock était en train de manger dans le salon en tête à tête Watson étant partis faire sa tournée habituel de malade et n'était toujours pas rentré

**I :** j'ai lu un article intéressant dans un magazine

**H :** ha ouai ?

**I :** tu sais il parlait des relation homme/femme mais par rapport à leur passé, au passé de l'autre

**H :** heu…je pige pas la !

**I :** bon je t'explique, je vais te donner un exemple, vous par exemple les mecs !

**H :** ouai !

**I :** sa vous dérange de savoir qu'on a plein de relation !

**H :** ouai !

**I :** vous aurez préféré qu'on ai eu qu'un ou deux mec !

**H :** hum ouai c'est pas faux !

**I :** alors que nous les nana ça nous dérange absolument pas de savoir que vous avez eu plein de relation, plein de filles !

**H :** ha ouai ?

**I :** ba non !

**H :** tu es comme ça toi ?

**I :** ba oui

**H :** sa te dérange pas que j'ai eu plein de nana super sexy avant toi ?

**I :** non !

**H :** depuis l'age de 14 ans en faite, des grandes, des petites, des rousses, des blondes, plusieurs en même temps aussi d'ailleurs !

**I :** heu…non pas du tout

**H :** sa te dérange pas que j'ai pu coucher avec plus de 50 nana avant toi ?

**I :** non

**H :** sa te dérange pas que j'ai pu découvrir mon corps et ma sexualité en faisant des cochonneries, des saloperie avec des nana qui était vraiment des…

**I :** bon sa va stop on arrête d'en parler sinon on va pas finir de manger !

**H :** non parce que tu sais être cochon c'est pas un truc innée en fait !

**I :** bon sa va !

**H :** sa se travaille !

**I :** arrête !

_Un silence se fit dans la salle et Irène se remis à manger frustré, Holmes la regarda amusé et ironique_

**I :** sa me dérange pas, mais… sa me gêne voila ! alors on arrête d'en parler !

**H :** et sinon je t'ai raconté la fois ou j'en ai chopé une dans un placard ! Déjà qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'air dans un placard mais avec la chaleur qu'on dégage dit donc !

**I :** bon sa va j'ai pigé !

**Elle se leva et partis dans la chambre**

**H :** allez Irène j'aime bien t'embêter ! rhaa lala qu'est ce qu'elle est susceptible et possessive !

_Irène grogna quelque chose depuis la chambre pendant que holmes rigoler en finissant son verre tant bien que mal_


	37. Chapter 37 la partie de belotte truquée

_**La partie de belotte truqué**_

_Watson, Holmes, Irène et Mary avaient décidé de jouer à la bellotte sur la table du salon pour passer la soirée, Holmes était en train de mélanger les cartes pendant que tout le monde s'installer _

**H :** bon on va faire les hommes contre les femmes sa vous va ?

**M :** parfait !

**I :** ok moi sa me va !

**H :** aller c'est partie, et attention les filles ! on ne triche pas !

**I :** rhooo Sherlock !

**M :** on a jamais triché nous !

**H :** je vous connais !

**W :** on l'habitude avec vous !

**I :** vous n'avez aucunes preuves les gars !

**M :** ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous jouer comme des savates !

**H :** nous jouer comme des savates ?

**W :** avec Holmes on a battu tout les mecs du Yard un soir de noël !

**H :** ouai tous grade confondu !

**I :** ouai enfin excuse moi mais les mecs du Yard….

**H :** ce n'est pas des fiottes en bellotte !

**M :** mouai !

**I :** non mais en cerveau, tous grades confondus, yen a aucun qui en possède un !

**H :** c'est sa ouai !

**I :** bon tu les distribue tes cartes ?

**H :** aller go !

_Ils commencèrent à jouer, la partie s'engagea rapidement ils étaient à égalité quand les filles mirent au point une stratégie silencieuse que seul elles pouvaient comprendre_

**I :** dit donc Mary ?

**M :** oui ?

**I :** ta des nouvelle de « carreaux » ?

**M :** sa fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, tu sais elle est « trêfle » émarde

**I :** ha ouai ?

_Holmes regarder les filles d'un air suspicieux pendant que Irène ramasser les cartes, remportant la première manche, Watson lui lança un regards surpris, comment faisait t'elle ?_

_La partie continua de plus belle et le stratagème des filles aussi !_

**M :** tu sais quoi Irène ? j'ai repéré dans une boutique un petit chemisier avec des petits « cœur » adorable !

**I :** profite en Mary c'est les soldes sa tombe à « pique » !

_Holmes les regarda encore plus méfiant, elle trichait c'était sur mais comment ? elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées quand même ? ils allaient perdre la ! ou alors Watson leur montrait les cartes ! il regarda Watson qui haussa les épaules sans rien comprendre !_

**I :** alors Mary ta des nouvelle de « carraux » ?

**M :** non toujours pas !

**I :** ha sa alors sa me fent le « cœur » !

_Elles abattirent leur carte et remportèrent la partie_

**I :** ouaiiiiiii alors les mecs encore perdu ?

**H :** je suis sur que vous avez triché !

**M :** aucune preuve mon cher !

**I :** nous ont joue avec nos cerveaux d'abord ! on sait l'utiliser !

**H :** ha ouai ?

**I :** la preuve !

**M :** on a gagné !

**H :** je vous aurais la prochaine fois ! Quand j'aurai compris je vous aurai !

**I :** oui oui !

**M :** bien sur !

**I :** tiens va chercher les jus de fruit ! et achète toi un cerveau au passage !

**M :** tu pourrait en avoir besoin !

**I :** tiens et rajoute un petit peu de second degrés sa t'évitera faire la tête toute la soirée !


	38. Chapter 38 un drôle de gout

_**Un drôle de gout !**_

Irène avait trainé Sherlock chez sa mère pour passer l'après midi, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, surtout que Sherlock et la mère d'Irène ne pouvait s'empêcher de se balancer les pire insulte en pleine figure

**I : bon je te préviens ! si jamais tu provoque maman tu dors sur le canapé !**

**H : mais elle a droit elle de me provoquer ? et je dois pas répondre ?**

**I : si tu te tiens tranquille normalement tout ce passera bien !**

**H : faudrait que je ne l'entende pas oui !**

**Soudain Irène vit dans ses yeux un éclair, comme si il avait trouvé la solution **

**I : ho non Sherlock qu'est ce que tu vas encore trouver ?**

**H : rien t'inquiète je te promets d'être sage !**

Irène soupira on pouvait s'attendre à tous avec lui, il remonta dans sa chambre et redescendit vite fait, ils prirent le cab en direction de la belle mère, l'après midi se passa bien, et la belle mère leur servis un délicieux gâteaux au chocolat, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur Sherlock vu que celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot de l'après midi, mais abordait un grand sourire figé

**I : alors dit moi maman tu as acheté le dernier chemisier que tu avais vu l'autre fois dans la boutique ?**

**M : bien sur ! en plus il me va super bien ! et le tissus et vraiment génial !**

**I : j'en été sur**

**M : mais dit moi, il va bien l'autre à côté de toi ? Regarde ces yeux !**

Irène regarda son homme rien de pas normal, il abordait un grand sourire les yeux a demi plissé

**I : sa va mon chou ?**

Holmes acquiesça de la tête

**I : tout ce passe bien ?**

Holmes acquiesça encore en lui faisant un clin d'œil

**I : ho bon je pense que ça va, je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il va bien !**

**M : moi je m'en méfie je te dit !**

**I : mais maman ! pour une fois qu'il ne dit rien ! il est tout sage !**

**M : hum c'est pas normal !**

**I : arrête d'être parano sa sers à rien ! il a certainement trouver un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit !**

**M : hum ok, tiens tu veux pas que je te montre les petites chaussures rouge que j'ai acheter ce midi elle sont super mignonne !**

**I : ha ouai ?**

Elles se levèrent pour aller dans le salon, Sherlock les regarda partir sans bouger, puis pencha un peu la tête pour voir si elle ne les voyait pas, puis enleva les bouchons qu'il avait dans les oreilles et soupira de bonheur, il les rejoignis devant lui et les embrassa

**M : bien on va finir le gâteau et après vous pourrez repartir !**

**I : oui c'est vrai ça passe tellement vite le temps maman !**

Il regarda, elles étaient toujours dans le salon et sa belle mère remballer ses chaussures, il se leva et planta ses bouchons à oreille dans la pars de gâteaux de sa belle mère et s'employa à les recouvrir de chocolat et se rassit à sa place se retenant de rigoler, les filles se rassirent à table

**H : ha je me demander quand est ce qu'on aller le manger ce gâteau ! **

**M : tiens vous parlez vous maintenant ?**

**H : oui sa détend !**

**I : hummm il est super bon ton gâteau maman !**

**H : ha oui il est bon ! Vous ne le goutez pas ?**

**M : ba bien sur que si !**

Elle pris une grosse cuillère et Sherlock dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire

**M : je le trouve bizarre !**

**I : ha bon ? Moi non !**

**M : on dirait que j'ai des morceaux tout mou de chocolat pas fondu ! **

**I : super ta de la chance !**

Soudain la belle mère fit une drôle de grimace et recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche

**H : ho pitié belle maman ! Vous devenez sénile ? Vous me coupez l'appétit !**

**I : qu'est ce qui t'arrive maman ?**

**M : poua, ces trucs mous c'est pas du chocolat ! sa un gout de sciure atroce !**

Holmes se mettait carrément la serviette dans la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire

**I : mais qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**M : je ne c'est pas !**

Elle pris les morceaux et les trempa dans son verre pour enlever le chocolat

M : des bouchons à oreilles ?

**I : comment c'est possible ?**

**M : ho et bien tu sais je me fait vieille il était peut être à coter et il sont tomber dedans !**

**I : tu crois ?**

Un petit rire étouffer les fit sursauter c'était trop pour Sherlock

**H : hum désolé !**

**M : ha ba vous évidement sa vous fait rire ! J'aurai voulu que sa étouffe tiens !**

**H : pas de risque** !

Irène regarda Sherlock d'un œil suspect pendant que sa mère continuer d'insulter Sherlock, ils finirent par prendre congé de la belle mère et montèrent dans le cab, ou Sherlcok put éclater de rire autant qu'il le voulait

**I : Sherlock je suis sur que c'est toi !**

**H : moi ? Mais comment j'aurai pu ?**

**I : c'est pour sa que tu ne disait rien de la journée !**

**H : c'était efficace !**

**I : tu les as mis dans le gâteau de maman !**

**H : ho c'est rien ! Elle plu beaucoup de dent elle les aurait avalé cul sec !**

**I : ho Sherlock !**

Holmes continuer de rigoler comme un tordu, même une fois rentré à Baker Street et eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer l'histoire à Watson tellement il rigoler !


	39. Chapter 39 faire des économies

_**Faire des économies**_

Sherlock trainer Irène derrière lui jusqu'à un magasin, il entra dedans et lui montra machine à café, l'une noir portant le prix de 300 livres et l'autre jaune avec le prix de 500 livres

**H : alors tu prends laquelle ?**

**I : c'est vrai je peux choisir ?**

**H : attend c'est toi qui boit le plus de café dans la maison à toi l'honneur !**

**I : ok alors voyons voir, la noir elle est un peu bizarre hein ?**

**H : je sais pas !**

**I : ouai même au prix on voit tout de suite que c'est de la mauvaise qualité en plus elle est moche !**

**H : c'est toi qui vois !**

**I : l'autre elle est beaucoup mieux on voit bien qu'elle a un super design ! En plus vu le prix c'est de la qualité !**

**H : c'est toi la spécialiste !**

**I : je prend celle la !**

Dit elle en montrant la jaune

**H : tu es sure ? on prend celle la ? Dernier mot ?**

**I : oui ! elle est un peu cher sa te dérange pas ?**

**H : pas du tout aller hop ! Tiens va à la caisse !**

Lui dit il en lui tendant le carton, elle le prit et se dirigea vers la caisse, Sherlock se retourna et échangea les prix sur les model d'exposition en remettant la noir à 500 et la jaune à 300 livres

**H : et voila le travail ! 200 balles de gagné ! C'est partie !**

Et il rejoignit Irène à la caisse


	40. Chapter 40 la crème

_**La crème **_

Sherlock arriva dans la salle de bain ou Irène se préparer, il se regarda un peu plus attentivement dans la glasses

**H : et regarde sa !**

**I : quoi ?**

**H : ta vu j'ai tout le dessus du nez qui est sec ! **

**I : fait voir !**

**H : ta vu ça je pèle complètement !**

**I : ouai ! C'est le froid sans doute !**

Sherlock regarda autour de lui et tendis la main pour choper une des crèmes d'Irène

**I : ha non Sherlock !**

**H : je te l'emprunte j'ai le nez tout sec !**

**I : c'est ma crème pour le contour des yeux !**

Elle lui tapa sur la main et repris sa crème qu'elle remit au bon endroit, Holmes en chopa une autre

**I : non ! c'est ma crème de nuit ça !**

**Holmes la reposa et en pris une autre**

**I : mais non ! c'est la crème pour les mains sa** **!**

**H : est ce que tu en a juste une qui hydrate ?**

**I : je ne sais pas cherche !**

**H : tu en as tellement tu pourrais ouvrir un bar de crème !**

**I : pfff regarde sous l'évier yen a une je te la donne celle la !**

Holmes pris la crème et commença à s'en mettre sur le nez

**H : et c'est quoi cette crème la ?**

**I : ha sa ? c'est une crème pour les pieds !**

Dit-elle en s'en allant de la salle de bain

**H : C'EST PAS VRAI ? Irène ! J'avais dit une crème hydratante !**

Dit-il en se rinçant le nez sous l'eau !

**I : oui ba sa hydrate…..les pieds !**

**H : tu te fou de moi ?**

**I : tu m'a dit une crème hydratante mais pas pour qu'elle partie du visage !**

**H : j'ai le nez tout sec sa te dit quelque chose le nez ?**

**I : c'est comme dans les bars si tu ne précise pas le serveur se trompe de commande !**

**H : tout sa pour dire quoi ? tu n'as pas de crème hydratante pour le nez c'est ça ?**

**I : si !**

**H : mais ?**

**I : j'ai pas envie de te la prêter !**

**H : et pourquoi ?**

**I : tu vas prendre tout le pot ! et en plus tu va faire des trou dans la crèmes !**

**H : des trous dans la crème ?**

**I : Ba oui après sa fait pas jolie dans le pot !**

Puis elle s'éloigna plus loin pendant que Holmes se mettait la tête sous l'eau froide histoire devoir si il ne rêver pas


	41. Chapter 41 les toilettes

_**Les toilettes**_

Irène était dans les toilettes en train de nettoyer

**I : SHERLOCK ! Viens ici !**

**H : quoi ?**

**I : regarde bien je vais te montrer quelque chose !**

Elle pris la lunette des toilettes et la descendit doucement

**I : hooooo regarde ! sa se baisse ! c'est drôle hein ?**

Holmes la regarda un peu surpris

**H : heu oui c'est normal Irène c'est fait pour !**

**I : ALORS POURQUOI TU LA PAS BAISSER LA NUIT DERNIERE ?**

**H : ha bon ? j'ai fait ça ? Mais qu'est ce que sa fait ?**

**I : je me suis mouiller les fesses moi !**

**H : sans blague et elle est comment l'eau ?**

**I : CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! **

**H : ok bon je retourne à mon labo**

**I : tututututu tu reste la ! j'ai encore un truc à te montrer !**

**H : si tu y tiens !**

**I : regarde je vais te montrer un progrès de la technologie moderne ! tu appuie la !**

Elle tira la chasse d'eau

**I : hooooo regarde ! tout s'en va ! au revoir !**

**H : ok c'est bon j'ai pigé !**

**I : tu es sur ?**

**H : oui oui !**

**I : on y revient pas dessus ?**

**H : non non !**

I : ok alors la prochaine fois que tu oublie ! je te fou la tête dedans ! C'est clair ? Comme ça tu pourra tâter par toi-même la température de l'eau !ok ?

H : ok !

Il repartis vers son labo sous le regard curieux de Watson


	42. Chapter 42 le roman porno

_**Le roman porno**_

Irène était dans le salon à la place de Watson en train d'écrire quelque chose Sherlock entra et déposa son manteau

**H : tu fais quoi ?**

**I : j'écris un roman porno !**

Holmes se précipita à côté d'Irène pour regarder

**H : et c'est pour qui ça ?**

**I : tu sais c'est pour mon atelier en sexologie**

**H : ha oui ! et alors ?**

**I : tu veux que je te raconte ?**

**H : ha oui ! vas y !**

**I : en fait c'est l'histoire d'une femme qui fait les magasins et la elle perd son sac**

**H : oula !**

**I : et la ya un bel inconnu qui ramassa le sac et qui lui rapporte**

**H : ha ouai je vois !**

**I : et elle qu'est ce qu'elle fait pour le remercier**

**H : ba elle lui fait une petite….**

Dit il en mimant le geste, il se prit une tape sur l'épaule

**I : mais non ! ils vont dans un café et la il parlent pendant des heures !**

**H : ok et après ils font l'amour ?**

**I : ba non ! Après il la raccompagne ! et la il la laisse chez elle et le lendemain ya un livreur qui lui apporte un gros bouquet de rose !**

**H : ha ouai elle se tape le livreur sur la moquette !**

**I : mais non ! Après elle l'appel pour le remercier des fleurs et la il lui dit je suis dans un hôtel au Bahamas rejoins moi ! Donc la elle prend un cab et…**

**H : et elle se tape le conducteur de cab !**

**I : non elle le rejoint à l'hotel !**

**H : et la ils couchent ensemble !**

**I : mais non !**

**H : mais en faite il n'y a pas de scène de cul dans ton roman porno !**

**I : si à la fin !**

**H : ha ils font quoi ?**

**I : ils se marient !**

**H : ils se marient ?**

**I : ba ouai !**

**H : c'est bidon ton truc !**

**I: je sais!**

**H: ha bon alors pourquoi tu fait ça?**

**I : pour prouver une théorie !**

**H : laquel ?**

**I : que si on fait mijoter un homme sur un de ces principal centre d'intérêt il vous écoute jusqu'au bout ! Ta vu sa marche ta écouter mon histoire jusqu'au bout !**

**H : ouai mais ta dit mijoter ! sa veut dire que j'ai une surprise à la fin ?**

**I : je sais pas ! je vais réfléchir !**

**H : j'ai été très sage !**

**I : humm….je ne sais pas…peut être si tu rangeais tout les documents la bas…**

**H ! ok !**

Il se précipita et rangea tous les documents dans l'armoire correctement

**I : et peut être que si….tu rangeais la chambre….**

**H : ha ba oui logique**

Il se précipita pour remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre

**I : et que tu m'apportais un bon café….**

**H : j'arrive tout de suite !**

Il lui servit une tasse de café

**I : je te ferai faire n'importe quoi hein ?**

**H : meuh non !**

**I : rhaaaa si ! Vous êtes tous pareil les males !**

**H : n'importe quoi !**

**I : ha ouai ?**

**H : ya vraiment pas de surprise ?**

Fit-il avec un petit regard de chiot abattu qui la fit fondre

**I : tu es trop mignon toi tu sais ! Allez viens ! Ta bien mérité ta récompense !**

**H : youpi ! **


	43. Chapter 43 le coiffeur

_**le coiffeur**_

Irène et Sherlock entrèrent dans le salon de coiffure, un homme les accueillis

**C : alors messieurs dames ?**

**I : on avait rendez vous tous les 2 !**

**C : très bien ! Rappelez moi ce que vous voulez ?**

I : ok alors je voudrais juste quelque chose de léger, un balayage ici, quelque mèches pour éclaircir, si on pouvait me faire un dégradé aussi derrière sa serai bien aussi et heu…couper un peu les pointes, faire un masque nutritif, avec un après champoing et un soin pour les mèches et les pointe cassantes, un dé griffage aussi parce que j'ai les cheveux assez épais et un soin pour les cheveux trop sec, et puis heu…je ne sais pas encore si on fait un broching !

Holmes soupira

**C : oui ba on verra je pense !**

**I : oui c'est sa on verra !**

**C : et vous monsieur ?**

**H : ben moi c'est juste pour les cheveux quoi !**

**C : ha !**

**H : ouai !**

**C : ok**

**H : bon on y va ? **

**I : heu ouai !**

**C : vous ne voulez pas…. ?**

**H : les cheveux c'est tout ! **

**C : et sinon je peux vous faire un…**

**H : pour couper mes cheveux ! Vous êtes coiffeur ?**

**C : oui**

**H : ba oui c'est ça je viens juste pour les cheveux !**

**C : bon d'accord c'est par l'aller y !**


	44. Chapter 44 pris sur le fait

_**Pris sur le fait**_

Irène entra doucement dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit et partie en vitesse se cacher derrière la porte du placard, elle attendit quelque minutes et Sherlock entra à son tour, il regarder derrière lui pour voir si on ne l'espionner pas, il s'approcha du lavabo et pris une crème d'Irène puis s'en mis sur le contour des yeux, Irène attendit quelque seconde, il en remis une couche, puis soudain elle surgit du placard

**I : hahaa ! je le savais !**

**H : quoi ?**

**I : je me disais aussi que ma crème anti ride partait trop vite !**

**H : mais sa n'a rien à voir !**

**I : mais tu sais sa me dérange pas si tu es un peu coquet au contraire !**

**H : mais je ne suis pas coquet !**

**I : ha ouai ?**

**H : tu met tellement de crème comme ça que je me suis demander si sa marché vraiment ton truc !**

**I : ha ouai ?**

**H : et je me suis dit que j'allais faire une expérience ! c'est tout ! je suis pas coquet**

**I : ha ouai tu n'es pas coquet ?**

**H : NON !**

**I : tu sais ce qu'on va faire demain mon chou ? on va aller t'acheter ta propre crème anti ride ! sa te ferai plaisir d'avoir une crème rien que pour toi ?**

**H : pff n'importe quoi !**

**I : ouai ouai !**

**H : c'était juste une expérience !**

**I : et au fait si tu veux t'épiler c'est le tiroir de droite !**

Et elle s'en alla rapidement avant de se prendre la serviette sur la figure, arriver dans le salon elle éclata de rire toute seule devant madame Hudson qui pensait que décidément ils étaient aussi barjo l'un que l'autre !


	45. Chapter 45 journée porte ouverte

Journée porte ouverte

Sherlock lisait son journal dans le salon quand Irène surgit pour le choper par le bras le forçant à se lever et à lâcher son journal

-mais qu'est ce que ? fit Sherlock en se laissant trainer jusqu'à la cuisine il vit avec horreur que tout les placards et les tiroir était ouvert, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore dans la tête ?

-voila ! fit elle en le lâchant dans la cuisine, j'ai organisé pour toi la journée cuisine porte ouverte ! fit elle en levant un bras en l'air triomphante ! Sherlock fit demi tour pour partir mais Irène le retint par le bras le faisant revenir en arrière, c'est une manière de te familiariser avec ton environnement au delà de la chambre et du salon ! Continua t'elle retenant Sherlock qui tenter désespérément de s'enfuir mais elle le tenait d'une poigne de fer ! Alors va y tu peux jeter un coup d'œil, fureter, farfouiller comme tu aime bien faire, et tout retourner ! Tu vas voir il y a mille et un trésor ! Des truc que tu n'as même pas idée ! Sherlock mis les mains dans ses poches en soupirant et en regardant le bout de ses chaussures

-bien je te laisse découvrir cet univers si nouveau pour toi ! Voila ! Bonne visite ! Bon courage ! fit elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche avant de quitter la cuisine le laissant seul dedans

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, et fit une grimace en direction de la sortie, elle l'avait bien eu pour la peine ! il pris une poêle qui était sur la table et l'observa avec grand intérêt, puis attrapa un citron poser quelque part, puis il se servit de la poêle comme une raquette pour envoyer le citron valser dans les placard ouvert, celui fit un bruit assourdissant atterrissant dans le placard à casserole

il lâcha la poêle aussitôt, et pris de panique devant le désastre qu'il avait fait pris la fuite en courant ! Jamais plus il ne remettrait les pieds dans la cuisine !


	46. Chapter 46 apprenti patissier

Apprenti pâtissier

Sherlock et Irène étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer un gâteau, Irène avait décider de lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute ce que c'était de cuisiner ! elle décida de commencer par un truc simple enfin elle avait quand même des doutes sur la simplicité pour le Sherlock le gâteau au chocolat ! en plus il était tellement gourmand qu'elle était sur qu'il ne dirait pas non si il pouvait avoir un acompte du gâteau avant la fin de la cuisson !

Irène tenait le livre de cuisine et Sherlock avait les ustensiles

-bien alors reprenons ! fit elle en retrouvant la page de la recette pendant que Sherlock cassa un œuf dans un bol

-casser les œufs en séparant les jaunes des blancs annonça t'elle

-ha merde ! j'ai pas séparer les jaunes ! fit Sherlock en regardant son œuf baignait dans le bol

-ho Sherlock fit Irène en soupirant il était trop presser !

-c'est pas grave attend ! fit il en prenant une louche qui trainer par la et en repêchant le jaune d'œuf comme il pouvait sous les soupirs d'Irène qui se prenait la tête dans les mains, il versa le jaune pas en très bon état dans le bol d'a coter, aller c'est quoi la suite ? fit Sherlock fier de lui

-montez les blanc en neige très ferme ! fit Irène en lui passant le fouet de peur qu'il ne prenne autre chose

Sherlock mis le fouet dans le bol des jaunes avant de ce prendre une tape sur le bras et de changer de bol, et commença à utiliser le fouet comme un pilon

-non ! pas comme ça ! fit Irène qui le mis automatiquement dans la catégorie des cas désespérer !

Elle lui pris le fouet des mains et se mis à battre les blanc

-comme ça fit elle en lui montrant le geste avant de lui rendre le fouet, mais malheureusement il n'était pas très doué

Quelque minute interminable plus tard les blanc furent monté en neige ! avec difficulté ! mais Irène devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était ferme ! de son coter elle avait fait fondre le chocolat pour gagner plus de temps et versa le contenu de sa casserole dans un plat, Sherlock en profita pour manger avec les doits ce qui rester du chocolat tandis qu'elle rechercher la page du livre qui s'était refermer, une fois trouver elle se retourna et soupira un sourire força son visage quand même, il avait plein de chocolat sur les mains et sur la figure un vrai gosse de 3 ans, la recette continua tout de même

-bien verser délicatement les blancs en neige sur la préparation ! annonça t'elle alors qu'il continuer à manger ce qui rester de la casserole de chocolat

-rhaa ! Sherlock ! ! fit elle au bout du rouleau !

-ba quoi ? on va pas le perdre quand même !

- c'est la cata la ! aller les blanc !

-ok heu….les blanc fit il en prenant le bol et en versant les blanc en neige dans le bol à l'aide de ses mains plein de chocolat pour récuré le fond sous le regard désespérer d'Irène ! si un gâteau sortait de ce plat elle penserai à un miracle !

-bon va y tourne ! fit elle en lui passant une cuillère en bois, délicatement ! Délicatement ! Encore plus doucement ! fit elle alors qu'il ralentissait la cadence se demandant si elle le prenait pas pour un con la ?

-bon donne moi sa tu fait de la bouillie fit elle excéder, elle pris la cuillère en bois pour remuer les blanc

Quelque heure plus tard Sherlock sortis le gâteau du four sans se bruler, Irène pris un couteau et une pelle à gâteau et se coupa une part pour le gouter, elle ferma les yeux un petit moment

-alors ? fit Sherlock en attendant son verdict

-c'est dégeulasse ! fit elle en rouvrant les yeux

-quoi ? fit Sherlock surpris il avait pourtant suivis la recette jusqu'au bout

-tu fait n'importe quoi et c'est super bon !

-C'est vrai ? fit Sherlock en souriant

-goute ! C'est pas juste ! fit elle en pensant à toute les fois ou elle se donnait du mal pour réussir une recette jusqu'au bout et finir avec un plat raté alors que lui faisait du grand n'importe quoi et réussissait haut la main

-c'est super bon, c'est gras, ça colle aux dents ! tu m'énerve ! fit elle de mauvaise foi

-je suis le boss ! fit Sherlock en levant les bras en l'air triomphant et en repartant vers le salon pour raconter son exploit à madame Hudson qui faisait la poussière tandis que Irène mangeait tout le gâteau pour la peine !


	47. Chapter 47 la technique du clou

La technique du clou

Sherlock était assis à table et lisait un livre qu'il avait trouvé avec beaucoup d'intérêt, sur la table il y avait un marteau, une boite de clou et un tableau. Irène arriva dans la pièce avec un appareil photo portatif, elle l'activa pendant que Sherlock continuer de livre très absorber par le livre

- dit donc qu'est ce que tu es beau fit elle en s'approchant de lui

- hum ? fit il en en levant la tête sans comprendre il était habiller comme d'habitude pourtant

-ha ouai mais j'adore ta veste et tout ça va super bien avec tu es super sexe comme ça ! fit elle avec enthousiaste

- ha ouai c'est vrai ? fit Sherlock qui n'était pas insensible à la flatterie si jamais sa compagne avait quelque envie…

- attend regarde je vais prendre une photo de toi ! ça va être génial ! fit elle en ajustant son appareil photo

- comme ça ? fit Sherlock en prenant la pause

- génial tu es super beau la comme ça, je vais fondre comme du chocolat !

Sherlock gonfler d'orgueil pris plusieurs pose pour quelque photo

-tiens attend prend ça la ! fit elle en montrant le marteau, Sherlock le pris dans les mains, super ! et maintenant tu prend le clou la ! voilaaa ! et tu le plante dans le mur ! fit Irène alors que Sherlock suivait ses instructions et qu'elle continuer à prendre des photos, super ! Plante bien le clou pour bien montrer à quel point tu es fort ! c'est vraiment bien ! fit elle en prenant la dernière photo, elle posa son appareil et pris le tableau pour l'accrocher au clou qu'il avait planter dans le mur

-a ben dit donc ! qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour te faire planter un clou toi ! merci ! fit elle en repartant dans la cuisine sous le regard incompréhensif de Sherlock qui avait l'impression de s'être fait légèrement avoir !


End file.
